El Príncipe de los Pervertidos
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: Arthur; no sabe que es lo que quiere- Merlín solo sabe que no quiere volver a querer... -Arturo; quiere aprender a amar. Merlin; desea saber olvidar. Arthuro lo quiere a el y El solo quiere sobrevivir a las manos pervertidas de Arthuro. :D mal summary, seguro. pero espero les guste.
1. Conociendo al Príncipe de la Actuación

los personajes no me pertenecen. Nada, me pertenece.

**"El Príncipe de los Pervertidos."**

Dos muchachos salían de la secundaria uno alado del otro.

— ¡Demonios! — farfullo entre dientes, aquel muchacho de cabellos largos, atados en una trenza que llegaba hasta la cintura, con tres mechas azules cayendo a cada lado de su rostro, entremezclándose con el negro petróleo de sus cabellos y, esos ojos de un azul intenso que en épocas de lluvia o cuando estaba triste .Extrañamente. parecían convertirse en dos perla azules con destellos grises. Pero hoy esos ojos estaban mas azules qué nunca y, no dejaban de expresar lo molesto que se hallaba.

Por que…

Sólo quedan cuatro meses antes del examen final.

— Con resultados como éstos — Decía mientras miraba el treinta marcado en rojo, tamaño cartelera publicitaria. Su hermano lo mataría. Para el era un castigo divino esa monstruosidad llamada "Examen" ¿Quién demonios había creado semejante barbarie? Sin duda alguna merecería la pena de muerte. Ese entupido papel qué llevaba en su mano izquierda parecía querer burlarse de él cada vez que lo veía. Volvió a… Casi, apretarlo con fuerza. Casi… por que… (ojala saliera volando, aunque con su suerte… de seguro terminaba en manos de su hermano mayor.) — estoy en problemas. — simplemente, quería llorar.

Con la cabeza gacha y moqueando. — _**Emrys dile Adiós; "A todas tus actividades fuera de curso, Adiós a tus salidas nocturnas y, por ende… adiós al trabajo que tanto esfuerzo te costo conseguir. Si… mi hermano se entera, estoy acabado".**_

— Merlín — Como, odiaba que lo llamara así. — ¡Ya no te atormentes!. — animo el amigo de esté golpeando su hombro suavemente, mirándole con aquellos ojos café claro, llenos de emoción y demasiado expresivos para el gusto de su amigo que estaba deprimido.

— * ¡ Y-Yaa se! ¡Pídele ayuda a Lancelot! estoy seguro que te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber y mas...— completo con burla, escondiendo la sonrisa zorruna tras sus labios, que no sabían si abrirse y enseñar los dientes blanquecinos del muchacho despeinado o esconderlos para darle unos años mas de vida.( Simplemente; por que... su amigo, lo mataría)

Merlín despistado como siempre y, mirando al suelo con pena, no noto el tono burlón usado por su amigo e ignoro que este casi lo dejaba atrás.

— Temo — murmuró — que él talvez… quiera enseñarme otras materias...— hizo una mueca con su labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

— ajajá — reía su amigo, que bien tenia entendido lo que sucedía.

— No te rías, ¡idiota!. — el ceño fruncido, el puño apretado provocando sus nudillos blancos, una palabra mas y, se iría sobre su amigo, que intentaba alivianar el momento, moviendo sus manos como si intentara salir a flote suplicándole que se calmara. — Si. estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías — farfullo molesto.

— Lo siento — suspiro con pesadez.

Siguieron caminando Gwaine al ser de piernas y pies mas grandes volvía a dejarlo atrás. Ambos en silencio. Gwaine quería, realmente quería, ayudar a su amigo pero… ¿Cómo, hacerlo? Intento pensar en algo. Se sentía tonto. Con, los hombros decaídos y achicándose a pesar de su metro ochenta.

Su estado de animo cambio de pronto, pues vio a través de sus neuronas algo polvorientas. la solución. Como, si de una premonición se tratase, se irguió derecho y, se giro a su amigo que iba detrás de él. Merlín le miro extrañado una vez choco con él.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miras así? ¿Volviste olvidar tus libros? Te aclaro. ¡Desde ya! qué no pienso volver contigo.

— Pero, podrías darle una oportunidad… — Escucho, el "¿Hahh?" salir de los labios finos de un Merlín perdido en la conversación. (Con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza).

— Gwaine; se acercó hasta Merlín, quién sintió un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, por el aura extraña que emanaba de su amigo. — …S-solo una cita, si el quiere algo mas... b-bueno... Ahí, te fijas asta donde quieres llegar... todo depende de ti.— Medio tartamudeo no muy seguro de lo que le proponía. — Tampoco, digo qué te acuestes con él a la primera, como una chica fácil.

Merlín; seguía con la boca abierta desde la mención de la frase "solo una cita". Pestaño una, veinte y, tal vez unas treinta cinco veces mas... (y no es que me halla puesto a contar). Cuando, la ficha al fin callo, sus orejas temblaron y, sabiendo el significado de la frase. Aquello; hizo que se le calentara el cuerpo como pava hirviendo: sacando humo hasta por las orejas y tan rojo como un ocaso de primavera. Pero escuchar lo ultimo fue la gota que renvalso el baso. — _**"que te acuestes con él a la primera, como una chica fácil." ¿chica? ¿Acaso, estaba loco?¡idiota! **_— pensó. Totalmente, histérico por dentro. Gwaine aveces sacaba lo peor de él.

Negó con la cabeza a velocidad luz provocando que su amigo temiera que se rompiera el cuello — * ¡ Nunca! ¡Ni loco, Ni cuerdo, Ni vivo, Ni muerto! Ni aunque fuera un viejo choto FALTO DE SEXO y el, un jovencito cachondo de dieciocho años! — Grito exaltado. Espantando, a un traspunte casualmente de unos ochenta años que pasaba por ahí. El pobre tiro su bastón y salio rajando, envolviéndolos en una bola de polvo, lejos de ambos chicos. Gritando. "no me peguen" ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño!¡no le estaba mirando el trasero!.(gotaza en ambos chicos) Ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia al viejo que salía corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

— Y a ese, que le pico...

— Lo mismo que a ti, seguro... ¡idiotez premenstrual!

— ¡Oh, vamos! Merlín… ¡no te enojes! qué te hace una cita… ¡Pobre Lancelot! ah dé estar muy necesitado.

— ¡Cá-lla-te! — murmuro con fuerza entre dientes.

— Sip! Ah de estar muy falto de cariño. Pobrecito. por que… No, hay otra explicación mas razonable. para que, siendo tan guapo, se hubiera fijado en ti.

— _**Acaso, insinúa… ¡q-qué soy feo!**_. (sintió la vena palpitar en su frente)

— ¡Camina y, cállate!

— Además, Ni que fueras virgen.

Merlín siguió caminando. poniendo tercera para irse mucho mas rápido "Gracias" A sus piernas largas. Dejándole atrás. temblando de coraje por las "ideotas" de su amigo. Demasiado colorado y, murmurando un montón de insultos y, promesas de venganza por la desfachatez de su amigo. — _**Mira, que proponerme que haga eso... maldito bastardo ¡pervertido! ¿Y qué? Si, el era virgen… o no lo era… no era su problema ni el de Lancelot.**_

—_**¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Doblemente pervertido!**_

— Merlín — abrió grande los ojos. — Acaso tu… ¿Aun eres virgen, Merlincito? — termino de preguntar, con un mohín inocente en los labios.

Contó con acides hasta diez y, de diez paso a veinte y, de veinte paso a contar mil formas de matar a su amigo. Mientras pisaba fuerte el asfalto de cemento y seguía dejando a su amigo muy atrás… Preguntándose a si mismo — _**¿Cuál, seria el crimen perfecto?**_

* * *

Arturo&Merlin.

Arthur Miraba entretenido, como su amigo de la infancia. Corría, por todo su departamento con los nervios a punto de sacar chispas. Mientras, tiraba de su cabello rubio excedidamente largo, atado en una coleta baja.

Nunca había visto esa faceta en él pero... podía entender que su amigo estuviera un poco cambiado luego dos larguísimos años sin verse.

Hacia tan solo dos meses; qué sé habían reencontrado y Arthur estaba ansioso por volver a llevar la relación tan unida que tenían antes de irse a Argentina; hace dos años, para filmar su ultimo trabajo. Por eso mismo iba a pedirle ayuda con un trabajo nuevo que debía realizar. Él era el único en quien confiaba para esto y, aunque era algo vergonzoso lo que iba a pedirle. Estaba, seguro que lograría convencerle.

Pero lo primero y principal era su amigo.

— ¿Qué, are ahora? No puedo mandarlo a un hotel.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— No le gustan los lugares cerrados y, mas que nada… no le gusta estar solo.

— Tengo una idea.

— ¡¿Si?!— dijo esperanzado.

— Ponlo; con un listón en el cuello, dentro de una caja, con una nota que diga "necesito un hogar".

— ¡No es un perro abandonado!.

— ¿Minino, entonces?

— ¡Arthur!— protesto.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabia que tenias un hermano menor… b-bueno otro hermano menor.

— Somos tres hermanos pero a diferencia mía Emris opto por quedarse con nuestros padres; Balinor y Hunith. Mientras que yo, preferí vivir aquí con una tía para poder superarme.

—Fue así como te conocí a mis seis años. Aunque, ahora que lo dices… Tu nunca te topaste con mis hermanos, A pesar de que ellos siempre han venido a verme. Si, lo pensamos. Es extraño. creí que ya le conocías. Bueno… siempre te eh considerado "un ermitaño" . — dijo mientras dejaba de caminar sin sentido para pararse en medio de la sala y mirar a su amigo frente a el.

prosiguiendo con su relato. — Unos meses después que él llegara a vivir conmigo, intente verte para contártelo, pero tu estabas muy ocupado y luego simplemente, te fuiste y no hubo tiempo para presentártelo. —

— Aun así pensé que solo tenias a ese pequeño mounstro de unos... cinco años llamado "Mordred" ese que, me mostraste en tus fotos y videos. la ultima vez que volviste de tus vacaciones en tu pueblucho.

— No le llames así. — Arturo reviro los ojos. hastiado. — _**Gaius; Siempre tan unido con su hermano... .bueno. hermanos...**_— pensaba despectivamente. a él "eso" le daba simplemente mucha alergia. — Sobre las fotos… A Emrys; no le gusta que le saquen fotografías, dice que el sale con orejas muy largas. -Ajaja.- El es abecés muy reservado. Yo solo lo veía cuando iba de vacaciones a nuestro pueblo natal o el venia por unos días a verme. Como ya te dije. cuando, tu te fuiste. casualmente. Estaba por hacer una cena para que lo conocieras. Pero, ya vez… No se dio la oportunidad.

— No entiendo como puedes llevarte bien con tu hermano.

— Que, tu tengas mala relación con los tuyos no significa que todos la tengamos.

— Touché.— miro el rostro de su amigo, seguía muy tenso. Bufo y empezó a odiarse a si mismo por lo que estaba por hacer.

— _**Se que voy a arrepentirme de esto. Pero…**_ —_ Tsk_, De acuerdo.

— uhn…

Suspiro molesto. Tendría que aclararse y, odiaba aclararse. — Que, se quede en casa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio…?

— Preguntas de nuevo y olvídate que dije que si.

— ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

El otro de cabellos rubio oscuro, corto y ojos azules salto enzima de el de cabellos largos rubios atados en una coleta baja, con ojos verdes y piel pálida, dándole un gran abrazo.

—S-suéltame. ¡A-arthur! Suéltame.

—Somos los mejores amigos ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Q-Qué, quieres decir con eso.? — pregunto nervioso.

— Oh, vamos, Gaius ¿un amigo de 27...

— 28 — sonrío de lado.

— Oh, bueno… de 28 no puede abrazar a otro amigo de… 28 sin qué…

—…27...

—Oh, si… ¡jodete!.— sonrío sádicamente. — ¡En fin, al grano!Tengo un trabajo nuevo y tienes que ayudarme.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de trabajo?

— Bueno… — mientras Gaius intentaba alejarse de Arturo, este te pegaba mas a él. Sin soltar el abrazo. — veras… — Ambos, cayeron al sofá que tenían detrás de ellos. Arturo quedo con una pierna entre las de Gaius. Y el rubio de cabello largo trago en seco, sintiendo unas gotas de sorpresa e incredibilidad caer por su frente.

— Y-Yo tengo que… — fue acortando la distancia, esperando el contacto con el rostro de su amigo, muy cerca de sus labios. Mientras, qué Gaius tenia un pequeño tic nervioso asomándose en su frente al sentir una mano de Arturo sujetar su barbilla y, la otra colándose por su cintura debajo de la camisa blanca que le quedaba muy al cuerpo. Ambos hombres tenían unos cuerpos firmes, simplemente perfectos con aquellas altura de un metro setenta cinco y setenta ocho. Arturo era mas alto. Y mas ágil menuda suerte para Gaius que siempre fue malo en deportes.

Justo cuando Gaius suplicaba un auxilio Divino. pensando que todo era una broma de Arturo. La puerta del recibidor empezó a abrirse y ambos quedaron a la viste de un joven alto de un metro setenta y cuatro.

— Ya lleg… — quedo con la boca abierta los ojos como platos y, el corazón se le detuvo.

— Ah ah — _**¡¿Qué, mierda esta pasando aquí?!**_

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Emris!

—_**eh…**_ — sentía el cuerpo frío- Acaso, estaba muerto.

Arturo abrazo mas fuerte a Gaius como si temieran que le quitaran un dulce … y le beso la mejilla mientras no le quitaba la mirada de enzima a el muchacho, azabache parado aun en la puerta . Gaius era su dulce. Merlín sintió ganas de golpear a ese individuo muy pero muy fuerte. ¿Dónde estaban sus guantes de boxeo cuando los necesitaba?¿y el bat? ¿la escoba al menos?

— ¡vamos!, Arturo suéltame.

— H-Hermano…— musito merlín.

— ¿oh?— soltó Arturo

—El hermanito menor de Mi Gaius. — enarco las cejas Arturo.

—Si. Emrys, este es mi amigo, Arthuro Bois.

— _**¿Cómo, que mi? ¡Mi Gaius! ¡quiero matarlo!**_— pensó merlín. Estaba ardiendo de coraje. ¡¿Como, osaba ese individuo a poner sus garras sucias sobre su hermano?! ¡¿Cómo, se atrevía a tocar así a su hermano mayor?!.

—El no se parece en nada a ti.— sonrío de una manera demasiado descarada, como para pasarla por alto.

Esta fue absolutamente la primera peor impresión.

Así fue como conoció al gran Príncipe de la Actuación, alias Arturo Bois.

* * *

_Bueno. Espero, que les guste. Dejen reviews; tomates, chekes, bueno... ¡cheques no!¡cheques no! Pero algún chocolate… pa que me venga la inspiración se acepta. Jajjajaja_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Nada, me pertenese nisiquiera mi corazon:por que amo asta con el alma ah.. es un secreto. Jijij :s aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.

**Conociendo al Príncipe.**

—Podrías… alejarte de mi hermano.— sugirió, escondiendo su ira.

Arturo, simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras apretaba un poco mas el agarre que tenia en Gaius.

—Podría…

— ¡Maldito bastar...—grito irritado Merlín.

— ¡Oye! Niñote — lo corto Arturo antes de que diga algo que de por si, lamentaría. Por que de seguro lo golpearía. Nadie le hablaba así menos un niñato — Cuidadito, con lo que suelta esa bocaza — Ver como reaccionaba. El seño fruncido del pequeño mas los dientes apretados. Concluyo, que odiaba que le llamen niño o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Deslizo una sonrisa sutil mientras soltaba a Gaius de una manera nada sutil, como era de esperarse de quien lo conociera, e intento ponerse de pie para ir asta el pequeñín.

Con un pie aun en el sillón y el otro al fin, en el suelo. Se movió hacia adelante sintiendo un pequeño mareo, intento enfocar su vista al frente notando como el pequeñín se trasformaba en dos pequeñines y luego tres.—Suelo ser muy vengativo y te aseee...guró q-que — Intento. fallidamente. Esconder, su malestar pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió — y-yo te a-are trag…— No pudo seguir con lo que estaba por decir .por qué, el piso se le estaba moviendo o quizás eran las piernas que se le habían aflojado, otra vez le estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos se cerraron y por inercia su otro pie salio del sillón para plantarse en el suelo, ya de pie algo tambaleado, movió sus manos buscando soporte, su cuerpo empezó a derrumbarse y, espero con resignación el golpe de gracia. al caer sobre la alfombra o estampar su cabeza sobre la pequeña mesita ratona hecha de madera y vidrio, lo cual. Podría ser fatal. Seria patético morir o accidentarse así, para alguien de su nivel. Quizás; Estaba siendo exagerado pero era un actor y ellos siempre eran bastante extravagantes. Preferiría mil veces morir en una bañera con una tostadora en las manos o lanzándose de un séptimo piso, mirando el caer de la tarde por ultima vez. (les dije que era exagerado).

Por suerte para él; "El pequeñín" alias "Te salve carbón" o "Me debes una, imbesil"

Se dio cuenta al acto y, con sus buenos reflejos lo sujeto colocando su frente sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas entre medio de las zullas .aunque. Merlín, casi cae de espaldas al suelo por el peso, dado que él era mas flacucho y el cuerpo de Arturo mucho mas grande.

Merlín se sobre salto y, sin recato se acerco a la oreja de Arturo que aun estaba algo inconciente alcanzando a notar como merlín olfateaba sobre su oreja y arrugaba el ceño. A lo que Arturo pensó **"oye, me baño dos veces al día y, mi colonia es -Excalibur- mejor que la que tiene Antonio banderas". **

Lastima. No podía hablar sentía la garganta seca y un calor interno quemándolo poco a poco , noto como una gota de sudor caía lentamente por su frente… solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, pero entonces unos cachetazos en el rostro lo despertaron y casi asesino con la mirada al niño que lo tenia en sus brazos, aun estaban en el suelo. Vio como Gaius le daba algo al niñote. Un frasco.;transparente que parecía tener hojas de plantas dentro. que se lucían, con un extraño liquido azul y, este al tomarlo entre sus manos y olerlo, asistía con la cabeza aprobándolo. Entonces, noto como le levanto su cabeza con el brazo y le hacia beber de aquel extraño frasco azul. Olía mal. Espantosa mente mal si el pequeñín hubiera aflojado el agarre de seguro movía la cara y lanzaba todo lo que había comido en el almuerzo, por que… eso era asqueroso.

Extrañamente, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que su cuerpo volvía a su temperatura normal y la boca ya no la sentía para nada seca. Como, si nunca se hubiera desmallado.

Ninguno de los hermanos dijo lo que le dieron a beber. Mas, se inventaron que era un remedio casero y, evitaron nombrar algún ingrediente de ese asqueroso brebaje.

Apresar de ello la situación se volvió mas relajante. Aunque, temía que su amigo le preguntara que le había pasado… puesto, que ni el lo sabia. Gaius, no dijo nada pero el otro… era un tema aparte.

Los tres estaban sentados en aquella mesa redonda, por lo cual .Arturo. Estaba, tan cerca de Emris como de Gaius.

Emris había querido irse mas de una vez, pero su hermano le advirtió que si no respetaba la visita. No, saldría ni esa noche ni en las próximas 15 luna llenas . A lo que Arturo acoto que posiblemente sea un niño lobo y, Emris refuto que desearía serlo para poder volverlo despojo humano con sus propias garras . A lo que Arturo trago en seco y le sonrío por tercera vez en aquella tarde. Por lo cual tubo que aceptar quedarse. No por la sonrisa de Arturo… —**¡CLARO QUE NO!**—Si, no por que quería cumplir con su trabajo nocturno.

Arturo noto como "El pequeñín" se le quedaba mirando de una extraña manera, mas de una vez. Pero no dijo nada.

Una hora después sintiéndose en perfectas condiciones y notando como a pesar de las miraditas era ignorado olímpicamente por el menor, decidió despedirse y… Aunque, su amigo le aconsejo irse en taxi este se negó diciendo qué no dejaría a "su… amor… leona, sola en la calle". A lo que merlín alzó las cejas, formando una pequeña mueca en los labios para luego preguntarle — ¿Has dejado a tu pobre novia .sola. esperándote todo este tiempo… mientras te tirabas a mi hermano? — Gaius: grito un ¡Emris! a todo estruendo. Totalmente abochornado. —No — Arturo se rió luego de negar. provocando la extrañeza en Gaius, quien hacia tiempo no veía a Arturo reír sin una pizca de falsedad… como su hermano .ahora. hacia… suspiro y miro a Emris de reojo sin poder evitarlo. — Devi imaginarlo. Un crío como tú nunca entiende.

Emris arrugo el ceño y gruño ante lo dicho. Arturo se le acerco y le dio un par de coscorrones en la cabeza como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Algo que perturbo a ambos al notarse tan cerca, Emris quito la mano del otro bruscamente y añadió un "no me toques" nada amistoso. Mientras Gaius se sonreía de lo lindo tras el comportamiento tan aniñado por parte de ambos — No te pongas en plan celoso, Cuando dije; "Mi amor leona" me refería a mi moto **Yamaha YZF R1**—aprovechando que Gaius se había levantado a atender un llamado agrego en vos baja y muy cerca del oído de el pequeño. — Cuando, quieras te llevo a dar una vuelta.— la manera sugerente y la forma en que Arturo movía su lengua, le hicieron sonrojar sin poder evitarlo. Mas aun cuando al alejarlo con un manotazo en el hombro este le guiño un ojo, su corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido y supuso que era por la incomodidad de tenerle cerca. Casi besa los pies de su hermano cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo asta ellos. Mientras menos estuvieran a solas, mejor.

Algo reticente al principio. Arturo, decidió dejar a los hermanitos a solas. El joven "Emrys" tenia, qué recibir malas noticias… O eso creía él… Aunque, le hubiera fascinado ver la carita qué pondría él pequeñín al saberlo su niñero. No tubo de otra, qué negarse a quedarse a cenar y, marcharse de mala gana.

Saliendo de la imponente casona que iba dejando atrás, Arturo estuvo tentado a girar y volver sobre sus pies. No supo explicarse el por qué. Solo, sintió un extraño deseo de conocer un poco mas a fondo, a aquel muchacho nuevo en su vida.

— **¡Que rayos! No. no puedo quedarme.**— pensó

Levanto su pie de la acera y monto su moto, al tomar el casco dudo un instante .giro. Su rostro, Apenas sobre el hombro y, miro a su amigo que se hallaba aun parado en la puerta regalándole una sonrisa y moviendo su mano con cortesía, despidiéndose. Suspiro, con los ojos cerrados colocándose el casco y, con resignación, arranco su moto. Pensando en que Tenia, demasiados asuntos que atender y, proyectos que planear. — **Ni modo. Arthur, de todas formas tendrás tiempo para fastidiar al enano. **— Sonrió con malicia. Ya, en la carretera. Mientras, aceleraba para llegar a tiempo a su primer compromiso.

Tras despedir a su amigo en la puerta de su casa, cerro esta con cautela, apoyando su frente en la misma. Deslumbrando. Sus, cabellos rubios con aquel blanco de la madera.

— ¿Tenemos problemas, verdad? — Pregunto. parsimonioso, tanto que parecía quedarse dormido de pie. No espero a que su hermano girara para demostrarle, como aquél semblante tranquilo y, amable. se había borrado. para, trasformarse en uno de total preocupación.

— Lo notaste.— No fue pregunta, solo lo afirmo soltando una imperceptible sonrisa.

— Fue imposible no hacerlo. Apestaba.—sentencio cambiando su semblante a uno de completo asco. — Eso fue una maldición.

—Y no ah sido la única, ni sera la ultima...— Gaius, se alejo de la puerta y camino acercándose lentamente a su hermano menor pasando unos centímetros. Casi, tocándose hombro con hombro, cuando en tono bajo: suplico como nunca lo había hecho: *" por favor; hermano, necesita tu ayuda." —Sus pupilas buscaron las de su hermano. Así de reojo, Se miraron con intensidad, antes qué el mayor dijera algo mas el azabache negó, moviendo suavemente su cabeza.

— No puedo hacerlo.— musito.

—¿Por qué, no? —lo tomo de los hombros y lo puso frente a el de un solo giro—E-Es nuestro don.

—Maldición. — replico.

—¡Hermano!— Se acerco un poco mas, con el rostro lleno de suplica y desconcierto, por su negación.—Alguien quiere matarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo. — Noto la mirada de molestia de su hermano. relajo el agarre que aun tenia en sus hombros

—Prometí; nunca mas volver a usarla.

—No te pido que uses tu magia. — relajo sus hombros y sujeto con su mano su quijada. — El brebaje anulo el hechizo, un minuto mas y su corazón se hubiese detenido.

—Por que no puedes hacerlo tu… Acaso, no has localizado de quien provienen esos ataques.

—Lo intente.— bajo la mirada al suelo, consternado.—nada funciona. Emris, papa te lo dijo; Es tu destino, el protegerle. nuestras familias…

—¡No.! —Corto lo que fuera que iba a decir.— Como, tu me dijiste una vez, "El destino de uno, solo uno lo escribe" o esas palabras solo funcionan, cuando tu las dices. —Se giro y emprendió su camino hacia su cuarto.

— Conócelo un poco y luego decides.— Pidió. Mientra les seguía hacia las escaleras —Si lo haces. —apretó sus dientes con aprensión.— romperé mi compromiso.

—¡wow!...Debes estar desesperado para hacer eso... — Gaius lo miro sorprendido no espero que contestara con aquel tono tan bromista y poco serio. . Donde estaba su pequeño hermanito.

—Pero…

—Pero… No necesito que lo hagas. —Sonrio, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.— tenme algo de respeto.

—la tengo — Se molesto.—Solo, crei q-que aun la amabas.

—Sonrío falsamente.— Ah.. ¡Ya vez! la mala yerba se corta rápido. Te escogió a ti no me interesa tener a alguien que me hace a un lado. — suspiro, odiaba ser tan débil.— De acuerdo. are lo que pueda, pero no usare mi magia.

—Pero no dejes a Freya, eso… no hará falta.—comento sin pensar. Pues, hacia tiempo que no decía su nombre en voz alta.— Aunque, no se como piensas que le ayudare.

— No te preocupes ¡Ya tengo un plan! —sonrío autosuficiente.

Al otro día.

Traicionado.

Así se sentía, total y plenamente traicionado por su… ya no tan preciado hermano y, es que… ¡qué carajos! se le pasaba por la cabeza a Gaius, como para dejarlo en manos de…-ya le daban escalofríos. -Dejarlo a cuidado de semejante bazofia humana, por que lo sentía. Podía sentir claramente la mirada penetrante que casi le traspasaba la nuca y descubría aquel pequeño lunar que escondía debajo de su cabello.

Ese tipo lo miraba de reojo. Con, demasiada atención y no podía relajarse ni un e pise de segundos.

—¿A donde vamos? —escucho un uhmm —¿Dónde queda tu casa?— pregunto, tenia que relajarse un poco.

—Um

—¿llegaremos pronto?—

—uhmm

—tic nervioso.—uhmm, uhmm. Podrías, decir algo mas que hummm ¡maldito seas!

— ¡No me grites y deja de respirar acabas el aire puro que ahí dentro del carro!.

—¡Maldito hijo de tu...— Emris se quedo sin habla cuando Arthur soltó una de sus manos del manubrio, lo tomo de la nuca y lo jalo asta quedar boca con boca Emris estaba con los ojos como platos sin poder reaccionar. Mientras sus manos se movían graciosamente sin saber que hacer, si soltarse de un empujón o golpearlo, cuando noto como este usaba su lengua en automático la mordió y lo alejo intentando tomar aire. Lo escucho maldecir y tocarse la lengua que al parecer le ardía.

—¡Nunca!— bramo enojado —¡nunca! Y óyeme bien, menciones a mi madre o cualquier pariente aunque sea en un insulto, te quedo claro.— Merlín solo pudo asistir mecánicamente. Sin poder recordar que debía mandarlo mas qué a la madre patria, por la manera en que le había besado. Pero… siendo sincero como podía reclamar algo que había sido dado tan.. Pero tan. bien. Debía admitir el tipo tenia buenos labios.

Arturo bajo del coche estacionado dio la vuelta y, lo jalo fuera del vehiculo con brusquedad a lo que merlín deseo pisarle auque sea el pie en un berrinche. Abrió la puerta trasera del macérate y saco un bolso que Emris traía con algunas pertenecías, se lo lanzo estrepitosamente y le dijo, mientras se colocaba unas gafas oscuras que tenia enganchada en su camisa.— Sube al décimo séptimo piso puerta diecisiete — le lanzo una tarjeta.— Con esto la abres —saco un papel de su bolsillo. —Esa es la contraseña .¡Memorízala!. y quema el papel — dijo mientras se dirigía ala puerta del conductor y, la abría pero antes de entrar volvió a sumergir su cabeza y le señalo. —No el depa, enano, el papel.— Emris no alcanzo a insultarlo por que este ya había subido y así como entro arranco dejando solo polvo y humo a su paso.

— Esto es simplemente ¡genial!.— farfullo molesto. —En la que te metiste, Emris.— Se llevo la mano a los labios y estubo apunto de limpiarselos con la manga. Pero, simplemente suspiro, se giro sobre sus pies y camino adentrandose en aquel lujoso lugar en el que viviria junto al principe de las maldiciones, **por un tiempo**. —Se dijo —**"solo por un tiempo..."**

uyyy .si, tendra algo de **Junjō Romantica** por que ¡los amo! pero no quiero que sea, enteramente sobre **Junjō Romantica**por que merlin y arturo tambien son principe y, hechisero. No serian ellos sin un poco de trama al respecto.

Pues... nose que les parese, sinseramente. Espero que les guste. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia. Amen por eso… xd**

* * *

**¿Nuevo hogar, nueva mascota?**

"**Click" **― Entro en un departamento muy moderno, inigualable en muebles, de hermosos cuadros en las paredes, alfombras rusticas y mucha luz, mucho aire, mucha libertad...― Lanzo el bolso sobre uno de los sillones en medio de la sala. ― Su silbido corto el silencio. ― ¿Cien metros para llegar a la sala? No esta nada mal…

En cuarenta minutos, tenia clases. Simplemente, debía cambiarse y salir corriendo al autobús. ― Ahora, la pregunta es… ¿Cuál, es mi cuarto?

El lugar era enorme; había una escalera que iba a la planta alta… merlín suspiro… solo buscaría un baño se cambiaria y dejaría su bolso por ahí… hasta que el pelmazo que se creía "Rey de roma" le dijera en la noche… "En cuál de los cuartos debía quedarse"

Extrañamente se sintió observado, _quizás…_ ― "El gran Cesar" tuviera cámaras por ahí. ― murmuro mientras tomaba nuevamente el bolso y lo lanzaba sobre su espalda, cargándolo hasta el baño. Deseando sentir el contacto del agua sobre su piel. Si es que lo encontraba… ― Un momento ― Sus ojos se iluminaron haciéndole compañía a una sonrisa perspicaz que se escabullía entre sus finos labios. ― ¿El gran Cesar… tendrá jacuzzi? ―_ sonrío_, sin poder evitarlo.

El gran cesar tenia jacuzzi… y ¡qué jacuzzi! Simplemente sin palabras… un ejercito podría entrar ahí para revolcarse como cerdos. Quizás, exageraba un poco… Se baño y, cambio mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Mucho mas relajado qué nunca.

Salio del jacuzzi con la toalla envolviendo su cintura mientras… Secaba, su cabello con otra mas pequeña. Escucho una especie de gruñido que detuvo sus movimientos. Pero continuo al no volver a oír nada. otro gruñido a su espalda, lo alerto.

Giro lentamente…

Se quedo helado ― hola… ― Dos segundos después merlín se encontraba temblando y atrapado contra la pared de su .momentáneo. nuevo hogar, Cabe aclarar ― li-li-lindo gatito… ― sonrío de lado a la bestia delante de él.

El gato: que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Solo levanto la patita o patota… y saco sus salvajes garras para luego bajarlas cortando el aire. Una amenaza bastante directa.

Mientras asía un ronroneo extraño, como si tuviera un hueso atravesado a la garganta… rogaba que fuera una bola de pelos. Trago. Miro, hacia la puerta de salida. ― Demasiado lejos y según la brisa que viento en mis bajos, estoy desnudo. ― murmuro.

― "_Al demonio, mi vida vale más qué un espectáculo publico." _

― Pero quizás… ― Susurro, Sin pensarlo mucho. ― levanto lentamente la mano e intento moverla para lograr hacer uno de sus hechizos. Trago nuevamente. El gato se fue acercando con un ligera mirada asesina que a Merlín ― "ábrete" ― Sus ojos se volvieron dorados. Mientras en la planta baja, la heladera estaba siendo abierta mágicamente. ― "Trae aquí centelleos de los cielos, aquello que tanto anhelo."― Otro brillo dorado en sus ojos. El gato que estaba apunto de saltar sobre Merlín vio unas chuletas colgando en el aire, y empezó a saborearse, mientras las olfateaba. Se detuvo y miro a ambos blancos de ataque, fijamente. Ronroneo un par de veces y al fin salto sobre su presa… Merlin, cerro los ojos temiendo que fuera el elegido. Pero al escuchar como unos dientes filosos y puramente blancos, destajaban a sus anchas "la carne" ahora en el suelo. Suspiro, y salio corriendo asía la salida. Para luego bajar las escaleras de dos en dos sujetando la pequeña toalla que le cubría sus partes y, salir huyendo dejando al micifuz solito.

― ¡¿Que clase de animal tiene ese idiota?! ―

Grande y gordo de pelaje anaranjado y negro, con ligeras manchas blancas en su pancita ― Eso parecía un tigre con ojos verdes filosos. ― tenia una mirada de muerte. ― ¡Eso era un tigre!

Abrió la puerta y al abrirla "Arturo" estaba del otro lado tecleando el seguro de la puerta, para ingresar

― ¿Emrys? ¿Qué… ― se le quedo mirando fijamente. Merlín, estaba agitado. El pecho le subía y bajaba… bajaba, igual que las pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían su piel. de pronto Arturo sintió sed… mucha sed. Giro su cabeza un par de veces como lo hacia con su bebida favorita. Intentando concentrarse ― ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Así… no te gusto algo? El estudio, tu habitación, la cocina…

― ¿Q-Qué si no me gusto? ― le faltaba el aire. ― levanto las manos pidiendo tiempo. Y luego se enderezo dándole una vista de su pecho tonificado y el iniciar de su…

"_ahí madre" _― farfullo Arturo. Trago e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a los ojos de Emrys.

― ¡Casi me come un tigre! ― grito enojado.

― ¿Ese es el problema? ― Volvió a mirar por debajo del cuello de su nuevo e interesante, acompañante de departamento. ― Si no te come… te como yo…

Emrys, omitió lo dicho por el rubio. ―¡¿Como demonios puedes tener semejante bestia?!― grito exasperado.

Arturo salio de su ensoñación cuando su teléfono sonó.

―Hola. ―Contesto. Pidiendo a merlín a base de señas, que se callara.

―Si.. O si… entiendo. No se preocupe. Me ocupare… OK.

Cuando, Arturo corto le dirigió una mirada molesta a merlín. Aunque realmente fingía, era bueno siendo actor.

―Tranquilo… mi gatito come carne, no huesos. ― lo sujeto del cuello y abrió la puerta metiéndolo a la fuerza.

― ¡Suéltame Patan! ¡suéltame!. ― lo soltó y, Merlin. sintió alivio en su cuerpo. Pero… enseguida lo que sintió fue la falta de piso. Lo había levantado agarrándolo de la cintura. Desde su espalda. Pataleo y pataleo intentando que lo soltara, pero el chico era fuerte ― ¡Que haces inbecil! ¡No entrare ahí!. No me obligaras a quedarme con esa cosa.

―Si a mi gato no le molesta compartir su espacian contigo y tu no eres alérgico a él. Lo cual… cómo no te veo estornudar… ― frunció el ceño. ― Aunque…― lo soltó y, Se le acerco empezando a examinar con la vista a Emrys que daba pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él. ― sus ojos vagaron por casi por todo su cuerpo. _De no ser por aquella toalla ._pensó. Emrys se sintió estupido cubriéndose con las manos, como una damisela en peligro. Pero la mirada de Arturo lo apenaba como nada lo había hecho jamás… como si esos ojitos claros jamás hubieran existido. Ahora. De un verde oscuro, profundo. Que provocaba que le hormiguee todo el cuerpo.

― ¡¿Qué tanto miras, idiota?!

―Sales… d-desnudo… sin importar que los vecinos te vean en esa facha y ahora te intimida que yo lo haga.― se burlo. ― este es mi departamento ― señalo moviendo sus manos alrededor. ― y tengo el derecho de observar **todo **lo que este dentro de él. ― señalo a Emrys. ― Captas. ¿oh, te lo dibujo.?― sonrío, al no verlo contestarle pero si mirar nervioso las escaleras. ― tienes pecas…

― ¿Eh? ― Le voltio a ver sin entender.

― Tienes pecas en tu espalda…

― y eso a ti qué…

― Me gustan. No a todos le quedan bien.

― O que suerte la mía. ― En tono sarcástico mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado. Y volvió a girar el rostro. hacia las escaleras.

― Arturo sonrío.

―Esta detrás de el sofa-cama ―Señalo al sofá que estaba a un costado de ellos.

― ¿Qué?

― Mi mascota… ― apunto con el pulgar. ― Esta detrás del sofá. ― Un hermoso sofá color rojo.

― Si claro.― camino buscando detrás de esté mientras Arthur le seguía con una media sonrisa. ―Como si te fuera a cre-cree… ― Merlín, salto hacia atrás sintiendo como su espalda tocaba de nuevo el cuerpo del mayor. se tenso y, se movió rápido sin poder evitar tropezarse y caer sentado sobre el brazo del sofá para luego ser empujado con un golpe suave en el pecho.― ¡oye! ― Ley de newton. O algún fulano de ese tiempo. Callo atrás quedando boca arriba sobre el sofá cama. Trago al ver que Arturo se lanzaba sobre el. Casi, parecía un della Vuh. Solo que con un protagonista diferente. En vez de su hermano él.

―¡Salte Arturo!.― puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Alejándolo. ―¡Salte!― achico sus ojos mirándolo. Viendo que intentaba hacer el rubio. _Estaba riéndose de el ¡Se estaba riendo! _― ¡fuera! ― le dio un empujón, pero Arturo lo sujeto de las manos y se las llevo detrás de la cabeza, apresándolo. Merlín abrió los ojos sorprendido. Arturo, ahora le devolvía una mirada seria. ¡Acaso, era bipolar ese idiota! ―¡aléjate, saquéese! ― Escucho al minino gruñir y, tembló sintiendo ambos peligros muy cerca.

Arturo, no se hizo esperar, inclino su rostro hasta rosar su piel, deslizo su mano libre por el costado y llego hasta donde la toalla se encontraba sujeta. justo en su cadera. Merlín, tomo aire, sorprendió quedándose de piedra. Pensó que hasta el corazón se le había detenido. Pero comprobó que andaba, de diez mas uno… como tambor africano.

Arturo, escondió su sonrisa al notarlo tenso. Casi le había hecho una llave de lucha. Posesionándose sobre sus piernas. Ahora casi inmóviles. Y sujetando sus muñecas con su mano. lo sintió removerse inquieto, pero no escucho como esté maldecía toda su descendencia... su mente se hallaba concentrada en besar suavemente y lamer aquella piel que había encontrado interesante y apetitosa. lo observo, sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados. Pero… aun forcejeando inútilmente por liberarse. Su miembro se había endurecido al momento de verlo aparecer por la puerta. necesitaba calmar esa bestia en su interior que luchaba por comerse aquel cuerpo esculpido para él.

―Ar-Arthu ― respiro agitado, sintiendo como El gran cesar empezaba a mover su "gran" rozándolo contra su miembro. La toalla siendo apretada por su trasero, mientras que su miembro estaba bajo la visión de su depredador y el rose impasible de esté― No… ― Se había acalorado demasiado rápido por la intromisión de su espacio personal.

―Cálmate. ― susurro despacio, su cabeza sobre el pecho lampiño y blanco de su presa. ― le dio un beso por enzima del ombligo. ―No te comerá.

― Y-Yo me refería… ― Mordió sus labios. Intentando evitar soltar un gemido. ¡dios! La fricción entre ambos lo estaba matando. Al cerrar los ojos, intento .inútilmente. creer que aquello era una pesadilla de la cual despertar. Evitando escuchar aquella vos de Arturo que sonaba endemoniadamente hipnotizante. Sus dedos gruesos hurgaron entre sus piernas, las cual le eran imposible cerrar adecuadamente, con Arturo enzima de el. Impactado, por la suavidad de aquellas grandes manos masculinas, supo que estaba perdido. Los gemidos empezaron a escapar ahogadamente de entre sus labios.

Arturo solo besaba y acariciaba su torso mientras rozaba su miembro con su mano en movimientos lentos. De arriba abajo. Sintió el toque de la nariz fría del rubio colarse .lentamente. en un camino imaginario hasta su entrepierna. Merlin, Negó sin poder encontrar las fuerzas para gritar en busca de auxilio… o llorar o lo que sea que evitara que estas se convirtieran, en muestras de puro placer.

Arturo miro hacia Merlín unos instantes.

―No te gusta… ―lamió la punta de su miembro.

Merlín negó rápidamente, Como un chiquillo asustado.

―¿Seguro?― Volvió a lamerlo, como a una paleta. Para luego zambullir todo, aquel miembro palpitante en su boca. ― lo escucho gemir mientras lo zambullía un par de veces mas… aprisionándolo con sus labios ligeramente gruesos. La excitación de Arturo empezó a cobrar limites dentro de su pantalón. Exigiendo salir a divertirse, mas este se contuvo. Aunque, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano sobre su dura erección al ver como se arqueaba de espaldas tras sus limadas y succiones atrevidas. Merlín ni siquiera había notado que había soltado sus manos. Absorto, por el placer. No quería asustarlo… lo engatusaría, lentamente hasta obtenerlo por completo.

Lo deseaba Rogando, exigiendo e implorando por mas… gimió en su miembro al sentir como este empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba intentando que entrara mas profundo en su boca… sonrío de lado. El chico empezaba a querer mas… eso era bueno.

Aunque claro, sabia que lo hacia inconcientemente ligado al placer que le seducía.

El placer no duro mucho. Después, de aquellos intentos de envestidas a la boca de Arturo.

Merlín, acabo sobre la camiza nueva de Arturo. Pero a este no le importo. De todos modos él había acabado en sus pantalones. ¡Dios! Ese chico lo había excitado hasta los cojones. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así… pero lo aria mil veces mas si así se repitiera aquella imagen erótica frente a él.

Necesitaba mas…

Se quito la camisa y quedo con una pequeña camiseta verde que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Con los músculos expuestos de sus brazos. Dejando entrever como su pecho subía y bajaba tanto como la de merlín. Agitado, excitado, sin esperanzas de calmar la calentura que se le venia enzima.

Merlin, Se lo veía tan agitado y enrojecido, confundido… como si su mente se hubiera desconectado por unos momentos. El labio inferior sangraba, de tanto mordérselos reprimiendo los gemidos. Tenia ganas de golpearlo por eso y, al mismo tiempo de besarlo delineando aquella pequeña herida con suaves caricias. _**¡Rayos!. **_Para que mentir diciendo que se contuvo de lo ultimo. En cuanto merlín elevo su cuerpo intentando salir de debajo de Arturo.

Arthur, lo sujeto del cuello y lo tomo posesivo contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios profundizaban en los ajenos. Entrelazando, su lengua en la inexperta del azabache. Apretando con sus dedos los finos cabellos atados en una trenza que colgaba como un péndulo sobre su espalda. Inicio, salvaje acallando las protestas que morían en la garganta del azabache. Se separo lentamente y relamió la pequeña herida en los finos labios, rojizos.

Merlín, volvió a intentar tomar aire. ¡Ese sujeto iba a matarlo!. El rubio, volvió a inclinarse hacia el… asombrándolo, provocando que se erizaran los bellos de la piel al ver en aquellos ojos gatunos, el deseo latente e indomable. Casi, actúo sin pensar… acercándose al rubio. chocando respiración con respiración, codiciando una nueva lucha boca a boca… con la mente en blanco.

El celular de Arturo sonó sacándolo del letargo. Como si nada lo saco de el bolsillo trasero y apretó el botón de apagado y lo lanzo al otro sofá.

―¿En que estaba?― sonrío de lado. Desencajando totalmente al pobre de Merlín que al fin recordaba "lo que no debería estar haciendo". esquivo la boca de Arturo que bajaba para besarle. Demostrando con el ceño fruncido su enojo.

― Estabas preparándote para que te mande al maldito manicomio o detrás de las rejas maldito perver… ― las quejas murieron siendo atacado nuevamente por Arturo nuevamente intento evitar contestar aquel beso impulsivo y sensual.

El teléfono de la sala sonó.. Mientras Arturo luchaba por recostar nuevamente a Merlín. Uno timbrado, dos, tres…

―Quieres soltarme y contestar… humm… ahmm! ¡maldito seas ¡gusano pervert… um-majo-hijode-ahmm.

Era inútil, Merlín ni siquiera tenia cerebro, como para decir un maldito hechizo. Nada. absolutamente nada se cocinaba en su cerebro ni Siquiera su salud mental.

La contestadora, salto.

―Estupido, inbecil ¿Dónde, te has metido?―Era una mujer…

―Hamm deja que grite…

Quito la vista del aparato e intento volverla hacia Arturo, quien enseguida… lo sujeto de la barbilla para tener mejor acceso a su cuello. Rozando su piel con largas lamidas.

― Ven y trae tu maldito, feo y falso trasero aquí, para que puedo patearlo a gusto. ¡Arturo! ¡BASTARDO! ¡Llega a la jodida cena! OH… te juro… ― parecía titubear. Arturo le resto importancia moviendo sus hombros, mientras apretaba la erección de merlín contra la suya haciéndolo jadear.

―Ahh.. Maldito depravado. ¡Suéltame! Tu hermana esta al el teléfono, ¡suéltame!.

― ¿Y que? hum… como, si ella fuera una santa… ― Rodó los ojos.

― q-que le diré a papa… donde vives. Si eso le diré donde vives, donde almuerzas, cual es tu teléfono… todos. ¡Todo!

Arturo paro de golpe. Sujetando entre sus manos el rostro de merlín, evitando que se le escapara de su "inspección"

¡oigan! Tenia, que revisar todo lo que entra en su departamento. (¿Acaso, ustedes no lo harían?)

Con la cara pálida y ligeramente asustada se levanto como un rayo tomando sus cosas y perdiéndose por la puerta. La volvió a abrir corriendo hasta merlín el cual casi salta detrás del sofá. Hasta que recordó al minino. Arturo, tomo su camiseta del suelo la sacudió y se la coloco de nuevo. ¿En que momento se la había quitado? La camisa si… pero la camiseta… Estaba con el torso descubierto, y ¡Por Dios! jodido torso se cargaba el tipo.

― No te preocupes por el… ― Señalo detrás del sofa. Mientras Merlin se cubría con la toalla, y sentía las mejillas arder. ― Como te dije "Come carne, no huesos" Esos me los deja a mi. ― Le guiño un ojo le lanzo un beso y se fue. Mientras el gatito se tomaba una siesta. Y Merlin intentaba dejar de temblar… ― Me eh metido a la boca del lobo.

El gato gruño entre sueños. Algo molesto.

―Perdón… . en la boca del tigre.

El gato volvió a gruñir. ―¡huy que sensible! ―Mascullo molesto.

Diez minutos después estaba cambiado y arreglado a pesar de haber tenido que bañarse nuevamente. El gato ahora estaba echado a sus anchas en el sofá. Merlin lo contemplo una vez bajo y lo miro de reojo a cada paso que daba. Nada confiado del minino.

Tenia un collar, con nombre en una chapa dorada. Pero no alcanzaba a leer como se llamaba. Ni quería saberlo. Todo se le ocurría con D. Algo de curiosidad tenia. ¿Demoledor? ¿Deshuesador? ¿Depredador? ¿Destajador?

Tomo su mochila y huyo sabiendo que ya había perdido la primera clase.

Apenas llego a la puerta del instituto, la vio cerrada. Gruño. E intento por todos los medios saltar, escalar y cruzar el paredón. cuando, al fin lo hizo. Golpeo sus palmas entre si. Feliz de lo bien que había trepado. Pero al girar se encontró con una cara de pocos amigos.

―¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?!― se quedo sin aire y se giro total y plenamente aterrorizado. ― ¡ Te busque en tu casa! Para como siempre... traerte a la escuela.― Estaba muy molesto. su vos era entre dientes. no le daba buena espina ― ¡No hay nadie! ¡Donde dormiste, idiota! Que rayos haces que no contestas el puto teléfono.!― Lo había olvidado en el bolso de mudanza… el y sus despistes…

* * *

C**ontinuara…**

**¡PERDON! POR LA TARDANZA ANDABA MEDIO LOCA.**

**¿Por que volvió Arturo al departamento? ¿Arthur, con un tigre de mascota?¿Cómo demonios lo dejan tenerlo?**

**¿Merlin, se dejara seducir tan fácil?**

**¿Cómo se llamara el gatito de Arthuro?- no enserio ¡¿Cómo, se llama?! El muy mustia no me lo quiere decir.**

**¿Quién regaña a Arturo? Y por sobre todo… ¿Quien regaña a Merlin por llegar tarde?**

**Quizás, lo sepamos pronto… si no tengo un ataque de locura… no es que me pase seguido… OK tal vez si…**


End file.
